Truth or dare Tokyo mew mew
by Mew Bella
Summary: Me and my Twin sister Mew Winter (her profil) make a truth or dare tokyo mew mew story and we will tell the pairings already because i forgot to tel them in my story so the pairings are : TXP IXK MXR ZXK PXL. Masaya, Deep blue and Blue Knight don't have a girl because there lonely. I Suck in Summary.* Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone. Sorry if I didn't upload new stories so there it is the new Tokyo mew mew truth or dare with the help of my twin sister Mew Winter (Not real name) and the Mikehuber (not real name ) who's gona beta read my chapters. WARNING : My twin sister is gonna be Annoying in some other chapters but not in the first chapter so on with the first chapter!**_

_**Chapter one :**_

Mew Bella : Winter what are you doing?!

Winter : Planning on something

Mew Bella : Like what? Kidnapping the mews and aliens with Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya, Blue knight and Deep blue?

Mew Winter : How did you know!

Mew Bella : I'm smart that's all but theres a easy way

Mew Winter : Like what?

Mew Bella : NANI!? You don't remember how!

Mew Winter : No I don't remember. Remember it will be like what 2 Months I don't remember how to do it!

Mew Bella : Oh well another job for me to do it.

Clap Hands and make appear the mews , aliens , Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya, Blue knight and Deep Blue in the room.

Ryou : Where the Heck are we?

Mew Bella : In My room Blondie Baka

Mew Winter : oh that's how we make them appear here thanks Sis

Mew Bella : Your Welcome

Ichigo : She's your sister?

Mew Bella : you mean Twin sister

Pudding : ok and Pudding wants to know who are you , Na no da

Mew Bella : ok I'm mew Bella but everyone calls me Bella

Mew Winter : I'm Mew Winter but Everyone calls me Winter

Lettuce : Um ok and what are we doing here?

Mew Bella : Simple You're here to play Truth or Dare so that's means I'm the Host of this game with My twin sister that you already know!

Zakuro : It will never finish well

Mew Bella : oh and I need to warn you something

Everyone : What is it?

Mew Bella : if you don't play or make your dares and truths my sis will kill you with a machine gun, Her weapons and with some ninja swords that I don't know where she got them and Maybe I will kill you guys too with my Weapons.

Pai : what her weapons and yours?

Mew Bella : her weapons are Ice Arrow that will make you turn into ice, and My weapon is Lightning spear and that will cause your painful death.

Everyone except Deep blue and Masabaka : we are Playing!

Deep Blue and Masabaka : We are not Playing

Mew Bella : Ok then «Ribbon Bella Lightning spear!»

Masabaka and Deep blue Died

Ichigo : No Masaya!

Pudding : Cool Bella is a mew what is your Animal DNA, Na no da!

Mew Bella : Well my Animal DNA is the Arctic Wolf and My sister DNA is the Polar beard

Zakuro : Bella

Mew Bella : yeah?

Zakuro : your cool like my Wolf DNA

Mew Bella : Ok thanks now I will revive Masabaka and Deep blue

Revives Masaya and Deep blue but is still holding the weapon

Mew Bella : so are you going to play or do I need to kill you two again?

Masaya and Deep blue : We will play but please don't kill us again it was very painful!

Mew Bella : ok and I warn you my weapon cause the painful death and my sis weapon too.

Everyone Anime sweat drop

Mew Bella : ok but before we are going to play we need to wait for the reviews.

Kish : awh Cmon! I want to play now

Mew Bella : Kish do you want me to kill you before we have some dares!

Kish : No Please!

Mew Bella : ok so…

Sees Winter tied up Blue knight and put him up for the Shark

Mew Bella : WINTER!

Mew Winter : What?! Don't you see I'm in a job now!

Mew Bella : PUT BLUE KNIGHT DOWN AND UNTIED HIM UP BECAUSE WE DIDN'T HAVE SOME DARES YET!

Mew Winter : Awh your not funny Bella!

Mew Bella : shut up Winter so everyone say good bye to the people who is watching if you don't my sis will get her ice arrow out and you will freeze then you will be broken in million little pieces of ice!

Everyone anime sweat drop and says : Good bye!

Mew Bella : And Please send me some Dares and Truths question and Maybe I will put you guys on my next chapter of story Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 : Let the fun begin

_**Hello everyone. I'm so Sorry if i didn't make Chapter 2 because my computer is to slow, so there it is Chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

Mew Bella : Finally i got some Dares and some truths!

Ichigo : oh gosh please!

Mew Bella : Sorry Ichigo but you have too!

Mew Winter : Yeah so Bella…

Mew Bella : Yeah Winter?

Mew Winter : Can i read the first review please!

Mew Bella : Ugh fine!

Mew Winter : This one is from No Name *reads paper*

_**I dare Kish to kiss Ichigo**_

_**From No Name**_

Mew Bella : ok Lets start it. Kishu move your ass here!

Kishu : want do you want?

Mew Bella : You got a dare and you need to kiss Ichigo

Kishu : YAY!

Ichigo : NO!

Mew Bella : do you want me to kill you?

Ichigo : NO I DONT WANT YOU TO KILL ME!

Mew Bella : so do it!

Ichigo : Fine!

Kishu kiss Ichigo on the lips like for one minute then broke off and then Kishu Smiled while Ichigo blushed red

Pai : Kish dont get too happy

Kish : stop acting like Mom you know how she is driving me crazy when she is giving me rules!

Ichigo : Can someone please give me a toothbrush

Mew Bella : No we can't let you using our toothbrush!

Ichigo : ugh !

Mew Bella : Ok Let see our next review Lettuce can you read it please

Lettuce : uh sure this one is from Koneko Kitti cat 11 *reads paper*

_**YAYA! NYAHU! I LOVE MEW WINTER! AND MEW BELLA!**_

_**Dare : Kishu have to go at the beach with ichigo and ichigo jump on him saying 'F*CK EVERYTHING LET'S GO TO THE BEACH BABY!'**_

_**Truth : Masabaka did you ever make out with a tree?**_

_**Dare : Ryou need to dress up like Justin Bieber**_

_**Truth : Mint do you like Kishu or Ryou?**_

_**Dare : Taruto need to kiss Pudding**_

_**Truth : Keiichiro who the h*ck do you love?**_

_**Yeah i always want to know who do you love**_

_**From Koneko kitti cat 11**_

Mew Bella : i think i have no choice to put Koneko kitti cat 11 in my story oh well more fun for the dare!

Makes appears Koneko kitti cat 11 in the room but while she can only gasped!

Koneko : MEW BELLA AND MEW WINTER GREAT TO SEE YOU!

Mew Bella : nice to see you too so ready for your dares and your Truths?

Koneko : yeah ok first one Kishu have to go at the beach with Ichigo and Ichigo jump on him saying 'F*CK EVERYTHING LET'S GO TO THE BEACH BABY!'

Ichigo : I dont want to go at the beach with him! *Jumps out from the window and ran away*

Mew Bella : she is so doomed! *Gets weapon out and shouts* RIBBON BELLA LIGHTNING SPEAR!

My weapon ( Note : That's my Point of view ) Grabe Ichigo from the waist then i pull her back in my room.

Mew Bella : Ok Pay back time because you run out of my window so Koneko kitti cat and Winter gonna kill you with their weapons and that cause painful death too.

Pudding : wait Koneko kitti cat is a mew too?

Koneko kitticat : yeah I'm a mew too but i don't know my Animal DNA

Mew Winter : so Time to Kill!

*Winter and Koneko (Note : the Nickname) call their weapon and Winter shouts her attack * RIBBON WINTER ICE ARROW!

*The Koneko shouts her Attack* KANATA CAT FOX! RIBBON FOX HIT!

After my Annoying sister and my friend Koneko shout there attacks, the attacks hit Ichigo stright on the heart and she dies then Kishu totally sreams like a girl when he saw his 'Koneko-Chan' died on the floor of my room

Everyone : Why did you kill her what's wrong with you guys!

Mew Bella and Mew Winter : She jump out of our Window and she run away when she need to do her dare so we are going to revive her and can you please tell Kishu to stop screaming like a girl it totally make our ears bleeding!

Pai : Kishu stop screaming like a girl your make the humans ears bleeding!

Kishu : MAKE ICHIGO BACK TO LIFE NOW OR IM GOING TO F**KING KILL YOU GUYS YOU B****

Mew Bella : CALM DOWN KISHU WE ARE GOING TO MAKE HER ALIVE WHEN YOU STOP SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL OR YOUR GOING IN THE HOLE WITH LOTS OF F**KING FANS GIRL WHO TOTALLY WANT YOU!

Then Kishu shout his mout and doesn't say a word while me and winter are trying to make Ichigo back to life then Ichigo said ''what hit me?''

Koneko : our Attacks so now YOUR GOING TO THE BEACH YOU B****

Ichigo : fine!

Ichigo walk to Kishu and jump in his arms saying '' F*CK EVERYTHING AND LET'S GO TO THE BEACH BABY!''

Then Kishu got really happy and Teleport to the beach with his 'Koneko – Chan'

Mew Bella : Well i think we won't see them in Chapter 3

Koneko : Yeah well let's say Good bye and i think you need to say something?

Mew Bella : Yeah all i need to say is : That i'm only Accepting PM'S Messagers or Something Like that because i'm still a new Writter and I don't know all the options so yeah and Another thing : Sorry if it takes long for my Chapter Because i lost Connection Because of a stupid Car crash from a guy so that's all

Koneko : well ok and Mew Bella : Doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew so bye bye!

_**Note : i'm so sorry guys my computer is totally slow and i got a car crash and i totally lost connection from my computer and from the internet so please understand and i'm only accepting PM'S Messager and I'm gonna continued the dares from this story on chapter 3 so bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys there is chapter 3 I'm taking the dares from Koneko kitti cat 11 from my chapter two so let's start the story!**_

Mew Bella: Ok it's been like what 3 hours that there gone!

Mew Winter: Bella calm down! Oh and can I get some candy in the kitchen?

Mew Bella: Sure

While my sister is going downstairs and getting candy, Kish came back with Ichigo but, Kish got a Black eye from Ichigo.

Mew Bella: Dude what happen?!

Kish: Ichigo hit me by accident

Ichigo: I DIDN'T HIT YOU BY ACCIDENT! I HIT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE SPYING ON ME WHILE I GETTING CHANGE IN MY BIKINI!

Lettuce: Ichigo calm down or Winter, Bella and Koneko will hit you with their Attacks

When Lettuce said that to Ichigo, Ichigo really shut her mouth

Koneko: wow. She is really scared of you, me and Winter.

Mew Bella: yeah. now where are we with your dares or your questions for your truths *checks paper* Ah Yes! *I smirk and give a glare at Masaya*

Masaya: What?

Mew Bella : Koneko do you want to tell your question to Masabaka?

Koneko : Sure! *Looks at Masaya with a smirk* Masabaka did you ever make out with a tree?

Then my sister when back in my room and said ''I got the candies! Wait? What did I miss?'' and I replied ''the question for Masabaka Did you ever make out with a tree?''

Mew Winter: oh! Ok

Then I saw everybody looking at Masaya and wait for the answer if it yes or no.

Koneko: Well? Are we going wait a Million years or what?

Masaya: well uh… I only kiss one tree in my Life!

Mew Bella: are you sure? *Gets one million pictures From Masaya kissing a lot of trees with one Video*

Everyone: WHERE THE F*CK DID YOU GET THIS?

Mew Bella: i Kind of spy on you guys so… WHO WANTS TO LOOK THE VIDEO!

Everyone except for Masaya: ME!

Mew Bella: EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM!

Everybody goes downstairs and sit on the sofa but Pudding, Me, Koneko, Winter and Taruto sat on the floor. But I get up and put the video in the CD machine and the CD starts playing and we saw and heard Masaya saying ''Oh tree I love you more than Ichigo!'' and we saw Masaya Kissing the tree than he was on one knee and say ''Oh tree you are the love of my life. My Love will you marry me?'' then he put the ring on one of the Branch. The end!

Then everybody jaw hit the floor and Ichigo yelled ''HOW COULD YOU MASAYA!''

Mew Bella: Ichigo calm down and let's go back in my room and Lock Masaya in my closet.

Mew Winter: good ideal sister!

Then we go back in my room and we lock Masabaka in my closet.

Mew Winter: Next dare! *Makes an Evil grin and look at Ryou*

Ryou: What do you Girly with a spooky smile?

Mew Winter: Koneko do you want to tell him?

Koneko: Yes! Ok Ryou I dare you to Dress up like Justin Bieber!

Ryou: WHAT NO!

Mew Bella: A dare is a dare now go to the Bathroom and get change like Justin Bieber!

Then Ryou when to the bathroom and we heard him Singing ''I'm too Sexy for my shirt, I'm so sexy!''

Mew Bella: HEY RADIO ACTTIVE BUTTER BOY WHO IS SITTING ON A DUCK SHUT THE HELL UP AND SHOW US!

Then Ryou open the door from the bathroom and my jaw hit the floor and I say ''NO JUSTIN BIEBER IS IN MY HOUSE I'M GONNA PUT HIM IN MY CLOSET FOR EVER!'' And I put Ryou in my closet and lock him up with Masabaka.

Mew Winter: Hey does someone have a Hammer because my sister is totally gone crazy this time!

Pudding: I HAVE ONE IN MY POCKET!

Then Pudding hit me over the head with the hammer and I yelled ''WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?''

Mew Winter: your gone totally crazy

Mew Bella: oh well, where are we again *Checks paper* oh cool!

Koneko: Can I say it!

Mew Winter: Sure

Koneko: great! Ok Mint?

Mint: yeah?

Koneko: do you love Kish or Ryou?

Mint: I uh…umm… I love Ryou…*Blush*

Koneko: Yay! I know it already because I look in your diary…

Mint: YOU DID WHAT! WITCH PAGE ARE YOU IN?

Koneko: umm page 13

Then Mint faint and the I said ''Can some get me a glass with cold water because I'm gonna wake her up''

Lettuce: I'm going to get it…

When Lettuce get out from my room I turn to koneko and say ''did you really look in her diary?'' and she nodded. Then I said ''You're really evil Koneko'' I said with a smirk

Koneko: thanks

Then Lettuce walk in my room and give me the glass of cold water

Mew Bella: thanks

Lettuce: no problem

Then I spilled the water on Mint, and she woke up.

Ichigo: good now Mint is awake can I go back in my ro-

Mew Bella: No Ichigo you can't go!

Koneko: ok I got another dare so… I DARE TARUTO TO KISS PUDDING!

Taruto: WHAT! NO!

Mew Winter: Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it,

Kish, Koneko and Mew Winter: Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, d-

Taruto: FINE I WILL DO IT BUT STOP SAYING ''DO IT'' IT'S FREAKING ME UP WHEN YOU SAY IT!''

Then Taruto pull Pudding over and their lips met like for 2 minutes and he broke off the kiss and we saw them blushing.

Koneko: so sweet and cute! Ok I got a question for Keiichiro!

Keiichiro: what is your question?

Koneko: Who the h*ck do you love?

Keiichiro: to be honest I really love Zakuro…

Zakuro: really?

Keiichiro: yeah…

Mew Bella: so sweet! *watches clock* F*CK!

Mew Winter: what?

Mew Bella: time to say good bye!

Mew Winter: why!

Mew Bella: Because I'm gonna continued the next chapter!

Mew Winter: ohh! Everyone say good bye or I WILL KILL YOU!

Everyone: bye!

Mew Bella, Mew Winter and Koneko: bye bye! And don't forget to review!

Mew Bella: and sorry if I need to stop there because I got school and I'm doomed and don't ask me why I'm doomed bye!  
-

_**Thanks for reading everyone and I wanna thanks Mike hubber for beta read this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! I'm sorry but this is the last chapter of my story i'm so sorry enjoy!**_

Mew Bella: Ugh!

Lettuce: what?

Mew Bella: IT'S MY LAST CHAPTER THAT I'M DOING BECAUSE…

Zakuro: because of what?

I make a smirk and I replied '' because I'm making a new story with own characters and they will be your daughters or son because I already chose the couples!''

Pudding: what are the couples?  
Mew Bella: do you guys really want to know because I know that Ichigo will kill me.

Ichigo: you're right!

Taruto: well tell the choice of your couples!

Mew Bella: fine! Kish and Ichigo, Pudding and Taruto, Keiichiro and Zakuro, Ryou and Mint and the last one because I know that she or He will kill me *panicks* Pai and Lettuce…

Everybody jaw hit the floor

Ichigo: and Blue knight, Masaya and Deep blue?

Mew Winter: Blue knight has no girlfriend and Deep blue too but I know the girlfriend of Masaya is…

Mew Bella: Masaya and a three!

The girls giggles and the boys stay paralyzed.

Mew Bella: Enough talking let's start the game with the first review *Reads paper* wait a minute!

Kish: what?

Mew Bella: Did you want to tell something before I start?

Kish: Hell yes and I know he is gonna kill me!

Then I saw him taking several deep breath and said '' I DARE PAI TO KISS LETTUCE''

Pai: what!

Kish: I need to run now and make a video for me please!*Runs away*

Then I turned on my camera and film Pai and Lettuce

Pai: I'm gonna kill him when he returns

Mew Bella: If you kill him you're dead dude or I will send you in hell so do it!

Pai: fine…

Then he pull Lettuce to him and kiss her for one minute and break off with a blush

Mint: so Lettuce, was it nice?  
Lettuce: yes…

Kish: I'm back!

Mew Bella: ok now that's the last review I have and it's from Water Dancer 16 *Reads paper*

_**I have some truths and dares **_

_**Dares: Pai kiss Lettuce**_

_**Truth: Has Keiichiro ever fantasized about Zakuro**_

_**Dare: everyone plays spin the bottle**_

Mew Bella: ok Pai kiss Lettuce a…

Sees Pai and Lettuce kissing

Mew Bella: ok lets pass at the truth right now…

Mew Winter: can I tell it?

Mew Bella: sure

Mew Winter: Keiichiro did you ever have a fantasized abour Zakuro

Keiichiro: I don't know…

Mew Bella: ok and I have a note right now… PAI STOP KISSING LETTUCE BECAUSE WE ARE NOW PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE.

Then Pai and Lettuce stop kissing

Mew Winter: good now By the way sis

Mew Bella: what?  
Mew Winter: I'm not playing…

Mew Bella: me too so Kish starts!

Kish: yay! *Spins the Bottle*

Then the Bottle stop right at Ichigo and she said ''No way I'm not kissing him again''

Mew Bella: Fine then *Gets Machine gun*

Mew Winter: where did you got this?

Mew Bella: umm I stole it from dad last night when we we're playing

Mew Winter: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!

Mint: Ichigo can you please kiss Kish before she kills you right now?

Ichigo: fine! *Kiss Kishu*

Kish: yay!

After the whole game of spin the Bottle (Note: I didn't want to make the whole game of spin the bottle so please don't be mad at me and please understand!) Everyone was tired and then I say '' I think you guys can go back home now because all of you are tired''

Ichigo: YAY! *Runs out of my room*

Then everyone runs out from the house and goes back home

Mew Winter: well let's go to sleep

Mew Bella: you're right *Falls asleep*

_**Ok this is my last chapter because I'm making a new story of the daughters or sons of the mew mews and aliens and the pairings are: KxI TXP PXL MXR KXZ. Well bye bye for now**_


End file.
